1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to the field of key rings. In particular, the present invention is a key ring splitter for separating a collapsed helical key ring.
2. Description of The Prior Art
A conventional key ring is often constructed of a collapsed helical coil which is wound in an overall circular pattern. It is normally difficult for a user to separate an end of the key ring by using his or her fingernails in order to put keys thereon or also remove keys. Frequently, the key ring will snap back together before one gets a chance to slip a key onto the key ring. Also, men frequently do not have fingernails of length to be readily utilized to facilitate the desired separation of the end of the key ring. Furthermore, women can easily damage their nails in separating a key ring.
In the prior art, there are many different types of key ring separators. These key ring separators have two common problems. First, they require hand-eye coordination which is difficult for elderly people with arthritis or other problems with their hands. Secondly, the pointed end of the key ring separator is pushed against the key ring members to separate them. If it is not done correctly, users can injure themselves by accidentally pricking themselves with the pointed end of the key ring separator.
The following four (4) prior art patents were uncovered in the pertinent field of the present invention.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,273 issued to Gibbons on Apr. 20, 1982 for "Opener For Split Ring Key Holder" (hereafter "the Gibbons Patent").
2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,860 issued to Van Meter on Oct. 1, 1985 for "Key Ring Attachment" (hereafter "the Van Meter Patent").
3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,477 issued to Rousseau on Nov. 17, 1987 for "Key Ring Type Device" (hereafter "the Rousseau Patent").
4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,778 issued to Murphy et al. on Jan. 19, 1988 for "Key Ring Separator" (hereafter "the Murphy Patent").
The Gibbons Patent discloses an opener for splitting a ring key holder. The Gibbons' device has a large opening which extends substantially all the way across the handle and a shank which is short so that the length along the shank from the opening to the top of the tool bit is less than the internal diameter of the key ring. The tool bit comprises a forwardly projecting wedge based on the shank. In operation, the device is mounted on the key ring and the user moves the device back enough to permit the point of the opening wedge to be brought within the central opening. The point is pushed outwards thus parting the surfaces of the ring.
The Van Meter Patent discloses a key ring attachment. The attachment comprises an enlarged body section which is rectangular in configuration. A protrusion is integrally attached to the enlarged body section. In operating the attachment, the user grasps the enlarged body section and positions the sharpened edge of the protrusion in contact with the key ring. The user exerts a pushing motion which wedges the protrusion between the abutting ring shaped members of the key ring which causes the ends to be slightly spaced from its abutting ring.
The Rousseau Patent discloses a key ring. It includes an accessory part which is flat in shape and has two parallel flat wings, one end of which defines a pair of circular openings for a hook ring. The user applies a pushing motion which wedges a tool component between two members of a ring to where they can be separated. The accessory part also includes a guard band which encloses the tool component.
The Murphy Patent discloses a key ring separator. The device includes a cut-out in the surface of a key handle to form a pointed ring separator shaped triangular projection within a ring opening of the key. The user applies a pushing motion so that the pointed ring separator separates the collapsed coil sections of the ring.
It can be seen that various key ring separators have been utilized in the prior art. However, all of these devices utilize hand-eye coordination to separate the collapsed coil sections of the ring. In addition, all of these patents utilize a pushing motion to separate the coil sections of the ring wherein the user is pushing a pointed object from the hand toward the user's other hand while separating the key ring loops.
Therefore, it is highly desirable to eliminate the need for precise hand-eye coordination to separate the collapsed coil sections of the ring, and also use a pulling motion instead of a pushing motion so that users cannot injure themselves.